mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad News Bear
Bad News Bear is the second half of the second episode of the first season. Synopsis Adam and Jake get sentenced to unique punishments. Adam has to shadow for a new student, and Jake has to file for the principal's secretary. Plot Jake grabs some bananas from a banana tree and shows Adam the bananas. They are going to be late for class, so Jake suggests that they go through the fish tube. Adam thinks that would not be a good idea and they ride it regardless. While riding the fish tube, Adam changes his mind and thinks riding the fish tube is the best idea. They crash into a puffer fish, the fish tube cracks and falls apart, and water spills out of the fish tube. Adam and Jake end up in Principal Pixiefrog's office. He lets them have a seat by croaking. They apologize for breaking the fish tube and Principal Pixiefrog asks what a delinquent looks like. Adam and Jake point at each other to answer that. Principal Pixiefrog tells them that they are wrong and he shows them a picture of Larry Raccoon. He is the only student to get expelled from school and he punishes them by using the Wheel of Punishment. Jake gets to file papers for Mrs. Warthog while she is out of town. Adam gets to show exchange student, Dingbang Panda, around the school. He doesn't think it's a punishment at all because he thinks Dingbang is cute, but the only thing is that he is endangered. If Dingbang gets a scratch on him and if there is one file that is not filed, Principal Pixiefrog will separate them for the rest of their days or at least until the eighth grade. We now see Adam and Dingbang walk to their class and Adam does not want to be late. At least Dingbang won't make decisions like Jake does. Adam asks, "Why do I listen to Jake? He always gets me in trouble." He then mimics Jake while Dingbang smells an aroma. Dingbang goes away from Adam and uses a crowbar to open a locker. Then something gets on him and the students laugh at him. A sheep looks at her locker and spits on Adam. Dingbang laughs. Meanwhile, Jake is pounding on a desk and Principal Pixiefrog reminds him to file those papers. He is about to file the papers, but pounds on the desk again. In Mr. Hornbill's class, Mr. Hornbill asks the students, "What is the only big cat that does not roar?" A seal answers that it is a jaguar and Mr. Hornbill gives him a treat for getting the question right. Dingbang wants a treat and Adam tells him that he has to get a question right in order to get a treat. Mr. Hornbill asks, "What reptile has extremely poor eyesight?" Ingrid answers that it is snakes and Slips puts glasses on. Mr. Hornbill gives her a treat, but Dingbang eats it. Mr. Hornbill asks, "What reptile has no ears?" Ingrid answers snakes again and Dingbang eats her treat. She tries to move to a different seat, but Dingbang makes her trip. Dingbang eats all of the treats for the week. The students are about to get revenge on Dingbang, but Adam tells them that Dingbang is endangered. Meanwhile, Jake answers a phone with different clothes on. He gets another phone call. It's from Principal Pixiefrog and he angrily reminds him to file the papers. He is about to do it and still doesn't file them. Instead he goes back over to the phone. In the cafeteria, Dingbang eats the penguins' krill muffins. Adam pays Nate Penguin $3.50 because of the Mulligan. Dingbang attacks Lupe and Lupe tries to hurt Dingbang, but Adam won't let her because Dingbang is endangered. Dingbang goes into a kangaroo's pouch and steals her secret stash of chips. She kicks Adam and he goes into the fish table. Dingbang runs away from the angry mob of students and Adam goes after them. Jake has his butt on a copier and copies fifty-thousand pictures his butt. Principal Pixiefrog tells Jake that tomorrow will be Crazy Hat Day. Also, he reminds him to file the papers. He starts filing when he notices Adam's file. Jake misses Adam and makes a copy of the file. Instead, he copies himself. Adam is still chasing the angry mob and Dingbang. Dingbang knocks Bull Sharkowski's books off of his fins. He picks up Dingbang and just when he is about to eat him, Adam goes inside his mouth. Coach Gills comes by and tells everyone to save their roughhousing until gym class. It's Dodge-ball Day and the students say that they will hurt Dingbang with dodge-balls. After making copies of his face, Jake finally stops. His eyes are red and Principal Pixiefrog comes to see how much progress Jake has done. He tells him that he is going to check up on Dingbang when he shrieks. He reminds him about filing the papers and Jake is about to take a nap in a drawer. He finds a huge file on Dingbang and he notices something else. Jake wants to show to Adam, so he rides the fish tube. In gym class, the students line up to throw dodge-balls at Dingbang. First, Nate, Nathan, or Nathaniel Penguin threw a dodge-ball at Adam. Although Adam is out, he still trying to protect Dingbang. Lupe tries to throw a dodge-ball at Dingbang for getting in her face and it hits Adam. Coach Gills reminds him again that he's out, but he is still trying to protect Dingbang from any harm. Ingrid tries to throw a dodge-ball at Dingbang for using her as a bridge. It hits Adam. Coach Gills keeps reminding Adam that he's out. The kangaroo throws a dodge-ball at Dingbang for stealing her secret stash of chips and it hits Adam. Coach Gills screams Adam's last name and we see Jake ride the fish tube. He sees the hibernation class and the library. In the hibernation class, someone complains that he can't sleep. He sees the gym and the students keep throwing dodge-balls at Adam. Bull Sharkowski is about to throw a dodge-ball and Jake scares a puffer fish. It grows so large, that the fish tube breaks and the gym gets flooded with water. Water splatters on Dingbang and it is revealed that he is really Larry Raccoon, Which shocked the Students. Principal Pixiefrog thought that he would come back to the school. Larry just wanted to get an education and Adam throws a dodge-ball at him in Retaliation. Principal Pixiefrog tells him that he wanted to be a delinquent and the students run after Larry. Adam wants to know how Jake figured out that Dingbang wasn't a panda. It turns out that he just wanted to show him a picture of Principal Pixiefrog from an old yearbook. He is wearing a disco outfit. Mrs. Warthog sees her file cabinet. She comments that Jake did a good job at filing the files, but he he forgot to file one file. She opens the cabinet and many files come out including a picture of Jake. It gets on her face. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Principal Pixiefrog *Ding Bang *Larry Raccoon Minor Roles *Slips Python *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mrs. Warthog *Mr. Hornbill *Larry Raccoon *Bull Sharkowski *Coach Gills *Horace Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (opening) * News Travels Fast – Jim Lawless (Adam and Jake take the fish tube) * Satin Sounds – Dick Walter (“You are SO busted.”) * Late Night – Charles Blaker, Kevin Hiatt (Wheel of Punishment) * Talk Time – Rick Cassman, Vyv Hope-Scott (Adam’s punishment) * Pictures of China I – Victor Cavini (meet Dingbang Panda) * Gameshow Call #34 – David Farnon (“Thanks for playing!”) * Morning Promenade – Franco Micalizzi (Dingbang gets Adam in trouble) * Bubba Dub Bossa – Robby Poitevin (Jake goofs off) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (meanwhile in Mr. Hornbill’s class) * Pictures of China I – Victor Cavini (“No! He’s endangered!”) * Swinging Pizzicato – Gerhard Narholz (“Charles Darwin Middle School, please hold…”) * Latin A Go Go – Eddie Safranski (Dingbang harasses Lupe) * Pictures of China I – Victor Cavini (the students chase Dingbang) * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler (Jake makes copies) * Pictures of China I – Victor Cavini (the chase continues) * Chorus Of The Undead – Christopher Payne (Bull catches Dingbang) * Soft Winds – Jack Arel, Pierre Dutour (back at the principal’s office) * Pictures of China I – Victor Cavini (time for dodgeball) * Future of Industry – Jack Trombey (Adam shields Dingbang) * Pictures of China I – Victor Cavini (Dingbang’s no panda…) * Teenage Villain – Keith Mansfield (…he’s Larry Raccoon) * Boogie Takeover – Daryl Runswick (Pixiefrog’s old yearbook photo) * Queen’s Aloha Oe © – Kapono Beamer, Queen Lili’uokalani (ending) Quotes :Pixiefrog: Boys, I'm concerned. Do you know what a delinquent looks like? :(Adam and Jake point to each other) ---- :(Jake pounds on the desk and screeches like a monkey) :Pixiefrog: (over the intercom) Mr. Spidermonkey, that doesn't sound like filing. :Jake: Oh, yeah. :(Jake walks over to the file cabinet) :Jake: Sheesh, that's a lot of filing. :(Jake goes back to the desk and acts like a monkey again) ---- :Mr. Hornbill: Now, what reptile has extremely poor eyesight? :Ingrid: I know, Mr. Hornbill. Snakes. :(Slips puts on glasses) :Mr. Hornbill: Correct, Ingrid. Here's your treat. :(Mr. Hornbill throws a treat, but Ding Bang eats it) :Mr. Hornbill: What reptile has no ears? :Ingrid: Snakes? :(Slips' glasses slide off) ---- :(Jake is dressed as a bombshell hair salon lady, and is using the principal's phone) :Jake: Charles Darwin Middle School, please hold. Charles Darwin Middle School, please hold. Sorry about that. Now, Carla said what? Well, I never. (Another incoming call comes in) Oh, criminy. Hold on again, Georgia, I got another call. (Jake answers) (Sighs), Principal Pixiefrog's office, how may I help you? :Pixiefrog: (over the phone) GET FILING! :(Jake hangs up on everyone) :Jake: Gotta go. Gotta go. Gotta go. Gotta go. :(Jake zips over to the file cabinet) :Jake: Sheesh, that's a lot of filing. :(Jake zips back to the phone) :Jake: You still there, Georgia? Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. Carla. ---- :(Ding Bang harasses Lupe) :Lupe: Sweet California Condor! Did I just get attacked by a giant panda in the lunchroom? Let me at him! :(Adam stops her) :Adam: No, Lupe! He's endangered. :Lupe: In danger of feeling my feathery fists of fury! ---- :(Jake looks at the photo copies of his butt) :Jake: Ooh, booty-ful. ---- :Bull: See you in dodge ball, Dead Bang. ---- :Ingrid: This is for using me as a bridge! Trivia *It's learned that Charles Darwin Middle School has a notorious expelled student, named Larry Raccoon. What he did to get kicked out is never specified, but he's known as the only student ever to be expelled. *Slips proves to have poor eyesight and no ears. Both of which are true facts about snakes. *As seen in the picture Jake found, Principal Pixiefrog had brown hair when he was younger. *Windsor doesn't appear in this episode. *''Billboard Gag: Nest inspections today. *''Credits Gag: Jake and Adam are riding on the fish tube, but they bump into the puffer fish off-screen, saying "Oh no! The puffer!". Then a crash is heard off-screen. Cultural References *The title is a pun on the 1976 film "The Bad News Bears". *On the wall behind the banana tree, there was a poster for a "Sadie Hawk Dance". This is a pun on Sadie Hawkins Dance, which is an informal middle or high school dance, where women are encouraged to ask men to the dance. The poster depicts a female hawk making a prom proposal to a male hawk. *Principal Pixiefrog had a mug on his desk that read "Kiss me, I'm a prince." This is a reference to the fairytale, The Princess and The Frog, where a princess kissed a frog, turning him into a human prince. **In "The Frog Principal", it was revealed this was actually true about Principal Pixiefrog. Continuity *First appearance of Bull Sharkowski, as of episodic chronology. In "Shark Attack", his first in-universe debut will take it's course. *Larry Racoon is apparently revoked of his expuslion, as he's seen as a student in "Pride and Pixiefrog". Add to that, Ding Bang is standing next to him as a seperate being. Errors *When Lupe threatens to attack Ding Bang with her fiery fists of fury, her eyelashes are gone. *When a group of angry students chase Ding Bang out of the lunchroom, Bear Ted can be seen in the crowd and his ears are missing. *When Jake slides through the fish tube, traveling through the study hall, part of his hand is seen outside of the rim of the fish tube. *When Nate, Nathan, and Nathaniel are ready to pelt Ding Bang with dodgeballs, the top of the tuft of Nathaniel's hair is cut off. Gallery Jake and A Whole Bunch of Bananas.png Adam Might Be Late For Class.png The Fish Tube.png The Best Idea Ever.png Adam and Jake Sliding Through The Tubes.png Screaming Puffer Fish.png Puffer Fish Clogs Fish Tube.png Fish Tube Inflation.png Fish Tube Explosion.png Splashing on into PF's Office.png You Are So Busted.png This is Larry Raccoon.png Wheel of Punishment.png Meet Ding Bang.png Adam Likes His Punishment.png Ding Bang is so Cute.png Ding Bang is Endangered.png I will separate you two for the rest of your days.png Adam and Ding Bang Walking Down the Hallway.png Ding Bang Smells a Happy Smell.png Ding Bang Crowbars a Locker.png Adam Gets Pied.png Llama Girl's Pie Gets Messed Up.png Mrs. Warthog's File Cabinet.png Jake Pounding the Desk.png Jake vs. File Cabinet.png So He Goes Back to the Desk Again.png Mr. Hornbill's Class of Treats.png Ingrid Knows Class Questions.png Slips With Glasses.png Mr. Hornbill Gives Out Treats.png Ding Bang Catches Ingrid's Treat.png Ding Bang Trips Ingrid.png Ingrid Falls in Class.png Ding Bang Eats All The Treats.png NO Treats.png Ready to Attack Ding Bang.png DIng Bang Endangerment Reminder.png Jake the Receptionist.png Ding Bang Eats Everyone's Krill Muffins.png Lupe Mad At Ding Bang.png Ding Bang in Nika's Pouch.png Adam Goes Flying.png Jake Photocopies His Butt.png Bootyful Picture.png Jake Photocopies His Face.png Ding Bang's Hate Club.png Ding Bang Pokes the Bear.png Bull Mad at Bang.png Bull Ready to Murder Ding Bang.png Adam Protects Ding Bang from Bull.png Coach Gills Stops the Ding Bang Madness.png Coach Gills' Finger Fin.png Jake Burns His Eyes.png Pixiefrog in Shock Over Files.png Jake Getting Lip Whashed.png Jake Discovers the Dirt on Ding Bang.png Jake in the Fish Tube.png Dodgeball Day Begins.png Adam Begs Coach Gills for Mercy.png This is for Getting in my Face.png Adam Gets Caranially Battered.png Lyon You're Out.png This is for Using me as a Bridge.png This is for Stealing My Stash.png Adam Getting Killed in Dodgeball.png Here Comes the Gym.png Bull Playing Dodgeball.png Jake Again Tortures Puffer Girl.png Puffer Tube Inflation.png The Tube Explodes Again.png Ding Bang Gets Splashed.png It's Larry Raccoon.png Gasping at Ding Bang.png Pixiefrog_Mad_About_Larry.png I_Just_Wanted_a_Quality_Education.png Now They're Really After Ding Bang.png Larry is in Trouble Now.png Larry Runs Out of the School.png Chasing Larry Out of the School.png Nice_Job_Saving_the_Day_jake.png Old_Picture_of_Pixiefrog.png Mrs._Warthog_Shocked_by_Clean_Cabinet.png Jake's Stupid Face on Mrs. Warthog's Face.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes